Donna's Shoes
by Calistal
Summary: The five ways Donna Noble's Impractical  but gorgeous  Shoes Saved the World  or at least her portion of it .


The five ways Donna Noble's Impractical (but Gorgeous) Shoes Saved the World (or at least her portion of it).  
Author: Calistal  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any idea or character related to it. This piece of fiction is only to be used for fun and enjoyment, but no monetary gains will be made from this piece of fluff.  
Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: Doctor/Donna Friendship  
Warnings: None  
Summary: See Title!  
Author's Note: Birthday Gift for **polgara_5** . Hope everyone else enjoys as well!

Prompt: Shoes

Doctor - Donna Friendship fic.

The five ways Donna Noble's Impractical (but Gorgeous) Shoes Saved the World (or at least her portion of it).

1.

Donna was panting. The run had been grueling, as always, and everything seemed to be falling apart around them, including bits of the ceiling and walls. After running through corridor after corridor, her feet, as would be expected, were killing her. She slowed down, hopping on one foot while grabbing her other shoe, to pull the shoe off of her foot.

The Doctor shouted back at her when he heard her slow down, "Donna! Hurry up, this is no time to stop!"

"These are £300 shoes! I am not, under any circumstances, leaving them behind! Don't care if the bloody ship _is _falling down around us."

The Doctor, giving up on getting her to hurry up, ran back to grab her. Just as he turned though, a section of wall crashed into the exact place where he was previously standing. He whipped around, startled. "Donna, I _love_ your shoes!"

At that moment another rumble permeated the foundations of the ship. "However, we should probably get going. Run!"

2.

"So, if I connect this device to the comm system and reroute the energy from the engines to the transmat beam, then I should be able to fix this!" Everyone was almost frozen in the room. Well, that could be because everyone else was semi-frozen in time. That, however, didn't matter to the Doctor. He was brilliant and everyone would know it...as soon as he fixed the transmat beam and destroyed the time freezing device, for lack of a better name, as it had just been created, and the evil madman had obviously not left a handy name tag on the creation.

"Now," the Doctor continued, talking basically to himself, "all I need is something to bridge the gap. What can I use, what can I use. I need _something_ to use. There's nothing here! A room filled with people and metal, and nothing that I can use! Oh boll- Oh, Oh, now _that's _clever!"

The Doctor pranced over to Donna's almost still form. He bent down and unbuckled her shoes. "Crystal! Maroovian Crystal! Fabulous conductor!" For one small moment the Doctor thought he saw murder in Donna's eyes, but decided that he must be imagining things. He rushed over to the console and, using the sonic screwdriver, melded the wiring with Donna's heel.

The Doctor grinned and triumphantly pressed the big red button at the center of the display. "_Love _big red buttons, me. Fabulous inventions!" Split seconds after pressing the button, everything quickly jumped back into the regular time stream.

"- my _shoe!_" Donna finished a sentence that she had obviously begun during her time frozen.

"Wasn't it wonderful! Everything is fixed now! Donna, your shoe saved the world!"

"But, but, you – bloody hell! That was my favorite pair. What is it with you and destroying my shoes!" Donna looked devastated.

"It was only a shoe." The Doctor looked confused, but only for a second, as in the next second, the match to Donna's gorgeous shoe that saved the world came flying at his head.

3.

"Why are we _always running_! Bloody – Doctor! I asked for a planet that had lots of sun bathing and relaxation, not a planet where human flesh is a _delicacy_!" Donna and the Doctor picked up the pace, as the rather large aliens were gaining on them.

"It wasn't like this last time I was here! It was much more mellow!"

"By mellow do you mean genocidal? Cause if you do then, that sounds about ri-" Donna's sentence cut off as the Doctor and she realized that they had just run into a wall, so to speak. They were stuck on a street corner, aliens on all sides. They were trapped.

"Doctor, do you have any weapons in that coat of yours?"

The Doctor looked affronted, "You know I don't believe in guns!"

"Yes, but it seems as though we're in a loose loose situation. So, any ideas?"  
The Doctor was, during the time Donna was speaking, searching his pockets. Anything and everything was falling out onto the ground. Rubber ducks, tupperware containers, and any number of useless items. "No ideas as such."

It seemed as though the aliens had gotten tired of waiting and were advancing on the pair. Donna, in a fit of panic, ripped off one of her heels and threw it at the alien.

The alien stopped. And started _smoking?_ "Doctor?" Donna questioned.

"Oh! Oh! Plastic! Donna, you're _brilliant_! Plastic! Grab everything off the floor, throw it at them! They're allergic!" Both the Doctor and Donna rushed to grab all of the plastic things that had hit the ground, and started chucking them at the surrounding man-eaters. The aliens, realizing that the humans had an entire arsenal, or so it seemed, of plastic things, turned tail and ran.

The pair of them were panting. "So, plastic? And you didn't think of this earlier why?"

"I forgot? I didn't think it was important at the time. But, we're fine now, and look, only a block from the TARDIS! Lets go, before they come back."

"Yeh – good idea that. At least we don't have to worry about them invading earth. Plastic allergy – _brilliant_!"

4.

"First rule – don't wander off. I mean, after so many companions who were jeopardy-prone, I should have developed a better way to keep them around me, by now." He was pacing in front of the control room, where he had run after finding Donna being held captive by the Queen of the planet they had landed on. They apparently thought that she was a spy, and had detained her somewhere on the planet. They had put her into a hover car and taken her away before he could get his wits about him to follow the local police.

"Now, how to find her. There are plenty of humans on the planet, so a scan won't help. The TARDIS hasn't actually been doing well on pinpointing her lately, strange that. Hm...Oh! Fantastic!"

The Doctor stopped in front of the screen and began pressing the buttons in what seemed to be a practiced sequence. "Show me Donna! Ah ha! She _was _wearing those shoes!"

On the screen the Doctor could see Donna was yelling at her captors. "NO! I do not know what the energy reading that you're getting from my shoes is!" Donna continued arguing, even as the guard took her shoe away from her. "A _tracking device_? I'm gonna flippin' kill him! Its always my _favorite shoes_!"

The Doctor realized that this would cause an incident. Whether he was scared of Donna's wrath or the planets government, was anyones guess. He quickly set coordinates for Donna's location. The TARDIS, from the outside began to fade out of existence, and at the same moment, in the cell, the TARDIS was fading into existence.

The guards went mad. They began mobilizing the forces that were within the city. Over 300 alien warriors lined both the inside and outside of the building where Donna was being kept. The Doctor, unaware of this, came barreling out of the TARDIS and straight into a trap, of sorts.

"Oh! Well, hello then!" The Doctor waved. "I'll just be taking her, and we'll be off! Not to come back!" The warriors looked doubtful. Donna looked furious.

"We are not leaving without my shoes!" The Doctor blanched.

"We'll buy you a new pair!"

"But I liked those!"

"We'll buy you _ten_ new pair then! We just need to go!"

"Oh, alright then." At this, Donna turned tail and bolted into the TARDIS, the Doctor close at her back.

Donna turned to the Doctor, after they had caught their breath and slipped into the time vortex. "So, where are we gonna go shopping? Cause if I'm gonna have ten new pairs of shoes, I can't just wear them with anything! I'll have to have an entirely new wardrobe!"

The Doctor took a page from Donna's book for dealing with hostile aliens. He turned tail and ran deeper into the TARDIS.

5.

Donna was mildly irritated. "I mean, after so many times of losing my shoes to your experiments or odd whims, I've sort of gotten used to you taking them from me, but I mean, really? An invading force that took them? This is too much. I give up; I'm wearing flats from now on."

The Doctor startled, "_Really?_"

"_No_, you dunce! Now, how do we get the shoes back?" As Donna asked, a convenient video feed popped up on the display in the UNIT office.

"We have received the traditional color of peace from your people. We accept your offer and will leave your planet in peace, due to your following of the Old Rules." The entire room seemed to sigh at once.

"But, what about my shoes?" Donna looked at the Doctor. The Doctor began shushing her quickly. "No, I want my -" The Doctor put his hand over her mouth and forcefully whispered to her.

"_Donna, you can't get them back! They'll consider it a declaration of war!"_

Donna furiously whispered back, "_But they're my last pair of favorite shoes!"_

"_I don't care. You are not getting them back!"_

Donna, disregarding the Doctor, turned to the screen. But before she could say anything, the alien on the screen looked directly at her, or so it seemed. "The peace offering was very welcomed, however, we do wish to give you something in return for our unprovoked attack on your planet. We had previously believed that the planet was inhabited only by non-sentient lifeforms. What would you ask of us in reparation?"

Donna immediately spoke up, "Could I have my flippin shoe back?"

"Your..._shoe?_" The alien on screen looked confused.

"Yeh, that, uh, oh nevermind, keep it. Don't want to cause a fuss. Doctor, anything Earth needs?"

The Doctor prevented a military man from speaking up, and said, "I only wish it to be known across the galaxy that Earth is peaceful until provoked. They will help you, if you will do the same in turn. Go in peace, my friends."

One of the scientists standing on the sidelines asked Donna, "So, does this always happen to you? Accidentally saving the world by tripping into a hostile transmat beam?"

"Nah, sometimes when we trip we _cause _the trouble."


End file.
